il2_1946_twadfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot (The War Against Destiny)
The campaign is set in the fictional world of the Destiny Universe, spanning from the year 1947 to 1950. Taking place on the continent of Europe. The campaign backstory indicates that prior to the events that took place during the Continental War, the world suffered a massive economic crisis known as the Second Great Depression. Nations of the world began to fall upon this. Devasted countries agreed in helping each other, however, the Empire X, a belligerent, fascist nation on the continent, located on the west coast was shattered also economically and sought to seize control of Europe. And on January 10th 1947, the empire invaded the Republic of Anshino among other countries. Quickly conquering the whole continent. The player takes on the role of Sebastian Hamill. An Anshinan Air Force frontline fighter pilot sent to the Yashi Islands as part of the retreating Allied troops from the mainland. Once there, Hamill participates in the Battle of Yashi Islands. During his first days performed training flights with adverse weather conditions, search & rescue missions and also air support operations to numerous arriving Allied cargo ships. During the 18th of July, Hamill and his squadron encountered and sunked the Imperial Navy Submarine 'Wolf' near the northwest islands. Days later, during the morning of July 28th, the definitive Empire X attack was launched against the remnant Allied forces stationed at Yashi. The attack however failed, and Hamill shot down several IAF aircraft including heavy fighters and bombers. Time after, Hamill is sent to the Migashankan Island, a nearby island under control of the Imperial Forces. Day after day, the Empire began to lose territory thanks to Hamill's efforts and incredible skills while flying. After concluding the battle for the island freedom, some civilians that were living in the island were overjoyed for seeing and have Allied aircraft flying overhead. Also, Hamill began to be known on both sides for his achievements during the Atlantic Ocean campaign. Months later, on November, the Allied Forces reached the mainland. The battle of the Imperial Line began when the Imperial Navy ships were attacked on the occupied harbor of Migashanka. All ships were sunk and the coast defenses, destroyed. Kilometers away from the coast line, a particular IAF unit was about to launch into battle, the Viper Squadron, led by the Capt. William Jordan. At 1500 hours (Local time), during the attack over the Imperial Line, the squadron scrambled to intercept the incoming B-29 Allied bombers and their escorts, Hamill was one of them. After a short but hard battle, the squadron was shot down. Thanks to Hamill and his squadron, the allies brought down the Imperial Line on the Migashankan Coast and gained control over the region. Hamill, now flying over the occupied Migashanka, conducted air to ground attack missions, fighter sweeps and interceptions against the now weaker Imperial Armed Forces. Hamill's actions attracted the attention of the IAF female ace pilot Helena Luzhin, who was stationed near the Imperial Line just days before the attack. Luzhin, now defending the occupied town of Foscor, began to guess what would happen if some day each other encountered in a aerial battle. Helena, who developed a large compassion towards the weaker enemies she downed felt that Hamill could be a worthy opponent. Allied Forces continued to push deep into mainland until one day, on December 3th 1949, Hamill was performing a fighter sweep mission on Sector D13 on the north of the occupied Migashanka. By surprise, Hamill encountered the notorious Imperial Air Force unit 'Waiver', led by Helena Luzhin. Hamill and his squadron was obligated to retreat due to being running low on ammunition and fuel. Weeks later, Waiver Squadron showed up again, but now, the duel between the two aces took place. Luzhin's plane was badly damaged and Hamill and his squadron won the battle after the Imperial Forces retreated. After the liberation of Migashanka, Anshino and San Salvación, on November 30th, 1950, the Allied Forces launched Operation Judgment, or better known as 'the Siege of Amules.' in which resulted in the fall of Amules and the surrender of the Empire X. On December 3th 1950, during such battle, the Waiver Squadron was shot down, and Helena Luzhin, resulted killed in action. Before the Empire X capitulation, some officers, pilots and ground crew flew to Sistuania with nuclear equipment, once there, they formed the last Axis Forces fighter and bomber squadron of the war. On the morning of the 4th of December 1950, a large number of Ju-88's Mistel nuclear bombers escorted by the remaining fighter aircraft from the already scratched air force launched against Anshino in an failed attempt to assest the final blow to the Allied nation. None of the twenty-two Imperial aircraft reached the target nor returned to Sistuania leaving no survivors. Category:Storyline